1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule medical device that is introduced into a subject to capture an in-vivo image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in a field of an endoscope, a capsule medical device having an imaging function and a wireless communication function in a capsule-shaped casing has been developed. In general, a capsule medical device is introduced into a body of a subject to capture an inside of the body of the subject, thereby acquiring information relating to the subject, such as an image (e.g., see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-65772).
A compact device such as a capsule medical device generally uses a button battery as a battery for supplying power supply to various devices such as an imaging device or a wireless module. A button battery has a disk-like shape (button shape) with two opposing surfaces as a whole. A negative electrode is provided on one surface (negative-electrode surface) of the button shape, while a positive electrode covers a peripheral edge of the negative-electrode surface from the other surface through a side face. Conventionally, a capsule medical device described above is assembled in such a manner that plural substrates on which various devices are mounted and plural button batteries are sequentially inserted into a capsule-shaped casing.